The Letter
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jou writes a letter to Kaiba telling him his feelings. Would he get his wish?
1. The Letter

The Letter

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

Warning: boy/boy (Seto/Jou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue this to where Kaiba writes his letter and visit Jou in Germany. Shrugs Or something different... I guess you'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

"Big brother, are you sure you want to do this?" Shizuka asked as she looked at her big brother as the two were standing in front of KaibaCorp.

Jounouchi nodded, "I have too sis. I'm leaving for college tomorrow and I must tell him," he said as he clenched the envelope that was in his hands.

"Don't tear it apart!" Shizuka squeaked as Jou looked and saw what his hands were doing.

He laughed, "Sorry, I didn't know that I was doing that," he said as Shizuka frowned.

Just then, a black limosuine pulled up in front of them and Mokuba Kaiba came out from it. "Hey you guys, whatcha standing around in front of KaibaCorp. for?" He asked.

"Eh, nothing really!" Jou lied.

"Big brother..." Shizuka said witih a groan.

"Oh, I heard it from Yugi-tachi that you were leaving for college tomorrow Jou. Why so far away though?" Mokuba asked sadly.

"I always wanted to go to Germany and seeing the chance that I could, I decided to take it," Jou explained.

"Oh," Mokuba said slowly as his eyes dropped down to the ground and he saw the envelope that Jou was holding. "What's that?" He asked pointing.

Mokuba looked up and he smirked to see Jou blushing. "Oh this? It's nothing..." Jou said as he tries to hide it. Before Jou hid it completely, Shizuka snatched it away from him immediately. "Sis!"

"Here Mokuba, tell your brother it's from Katsuya. I'm sure he'll be pleased," Shizuka said as Mokuba nodded.

"Sure. I'll give it to him as soon as I see him in the office," Mokuba promised.

"Great! Thanks Mokuba!" Shizuka exclaimed and with that, she dragged her big brother out off sight.

Mokuba looked down at the envelope that he was holding and looked back up at the building in front of him and he scan the familiar window where his brother should be sitting at in his office. He smiled, big brother, you'll have a surprise today, he thought as he went back inside the limousine.

* * *

Kaiba looked at the envelope within his hands that he was holding. Practically Mokuba have begged him to go and read it before tomorrow and that he said it was from Jounouchi. Why would all of the people he knew that the mutt would give him a letter? Seto thought and then he slightly blush. He was secretly hoping that the blonde haired duelist would have a crush on him since he had fallen for the mutt since Battle City. After all, the only person that knows this is his little brother. Seto scoffed, what the hell, I'll see what he wants, he thought unhappily as he tore the envelope and the letter fell down and Seto picked it up to go read it.

_Dear Seto,_

_Nobody knows that I'm writing this letter except for my little sister Shizuka. The whole entire gang practically told me to go and do something about what I feel about you the last few days. I guess they found out why I was acting weird every time we saw each other around town. You must have heard already that I'm going to college in Germany for who knows how long? That is why I'm writing this letter to you..._

_Ever since we first met, I always hated you. That was a long time ago when you dueled against Yugi for his grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Selfish bastard. But Yugi somehow made you change into a different person. During Duelist Kingdom, I still thought that you were still the same person that you fought against Yugi. Especially when you beat me with those duel disk! I could never forgive you for that..._

_Anywho, somewhere in Battle City, something sparked. I began to feel differently about you and I didn't know why... Especially the time when Odion and I got struck by lightening and I had this weird dream that my friends was helping me to get up from my feet. But you know what? You were there as well helping me up. I don't know why, but you were one of the people helping me up to win the duel. _

_Shizuka even told me that you have visited me in my room while I was unconscious after Marik's battle against the Winged Dragon of Ra. I didn't say anything cause I didn't believe it. Yugi even told me that you almost won the semi-final duel so that you'll go up against Marik to get revenge on me. You also tried your best into getting my soul back when my soul was taken by the seal of Oroichalcos. I was still fasincated by Mai during the time as well, but my feelings for you have gotten deeper. _

_During the KC Grand Prix tournament, when you were wearing that white suit and blue tie, I practically drooled all over you! I wanted to take out Siegfried myself after finding out what he had done to you. Even though I got defeated by him earlier on... You began seeing us differently when we all went to Egypt to save the Pharaoh. Remember that time in the cruise when I said that I wanted to talk to you?_

_You told me to get lost since I was stuttering and so I did. That time, I was about to tell you that I love you Seto Kaiba. I don't care about your money or that your rich. I CARE about YOU Seto Kaiba. I want to be with you through thick and thin. I want to be that special person by your side every time you need comforting. If you will allow me to be your boyfriend and maybe husband in the near future, write me a letter and send it to Germany. _

_Send it to me and visit me to make my wish come true to be with you. If you don't tell me, tell Shizuka what a looser I am and she'll know what to do. I think you know what you would do. After all, follow your heart where it lead to. I love you; I'll always do._

_-Third Rank Best Duelist (Katsuya Jounouchi)_

Seto finished reading the letter as he rolled his eyes on how Jou have wrote his signature at the end. Mutt, you don't know anything yet, he smirked as he began to write his own letter and next week, he will visit Jou in Germany as soon as he speaks to Shizuka about it.

* * *

End...?

me: I guess you'll just have to wait and see by the end of the weekend or something, huh?

Seto: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Jou: Review and update.


	2. Visitation

Visitation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

Warning: boy/boy (Seto/Jou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: Hope you like the last chapter! Hopefully it was to y'all liking! NO FLAMES!!

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi was walking down the hallway of the University of Germany one day until his first friend he ever made came up to him. "Jounouchi! Whatcha gonna do for the rest of the day?" The girl's voice asked.

Jou smiled as he looked at the girl, "I'm gonna go and wait for my sister Shizuka at the apartment. She's visiting me today!" He said happily.

The girl frowned, "Shouldn't you pick her up instead from the airport?" She asked as she knew who Shizuka was knowing that she and Jou have been friends ever since school have started.

Jounouchi sighed, "She already arranged a cab from the airport," he explained.

"Jounouchi! I can't believe you could be this cruel to your own sister!" The girl exclaimed.

"What? Gretchen, Shizuka was the one who told me about the plans! I don't want to disappoint her!" Jou said.

Gretchen glared at him, "She's your own sister, Jou! Do the right thing!" She scolded him.

Jou growled as he looked at the time, "Her flight gets here at two in the afternoon. If I leave now, I'll make it in time," he said as it was already noon and the airport was about an hour away from the university.

Gretchen frowned, "What about your classes?" He asked.

Jou grinned at her, "Does that mean you want me to stay?" He asked.

"What? No! Go get your sister! As soon as Shizuka settles down in your apartment, I want to meet her!" Gretchen said and Jou nodded as he took off.

Jou growled in annoyance as he began driving to the airport but he had no idea what flight number her sister was in coming from Japan. Immediately, he took out his cell phone and dialed their mother. Apparently it was their own mother who had accepted Shizuka to go to Germany to visit Jou.

"Hello?" A voice asked coming from the other side.

"Mom?" Jou asked uncertainly.

"Katsuya! What are you calling here for?" His mother asked surprised.

"I was wondering what flight number is Shizuka's plane so that I could pick her up," Jou explained.

"What are you talking about Katsuya? Shizuka is right here standing..." His mother didn't finished as she got interrupted by none other then Honda.

"Hey man! What's up?" Honda asked immediately.

"Honda! What are you doing visiting my mother?" Jou asked angrily.

"Hey, Shizuka told me to visit her while she sees you in Germany! She doesn't want to worry her own mother you know. So, what's up?" Honda asked as he knew about the plan that Shizuka set up for Jounouchi.

"Since you're so loyal, I was wondering what flight number my sister was on," Jou explained.

"Flight number?" Honda asked surprised, "whatever for?" He asked.

"I'm on my way in picking her up at the airport. Why? What's the matter?" Jou asked as he thought about her mother's outburst and Honda's questions that there was something behind all this that wasn't making any sense at all.

"Shit..." Honda muttered quietly.

"What? What's wrong?" Jou asked as he listened carefully to the background and Honda was speaking to someone quietly at the other end.

"Jou?" Honda asked a few minutes later.

"Yea man?"

"Her flight is gate 207 and Germany airlines," Honda replied.

"Thanks Honda!"

"Good luck man," Honda said and with that, the two boys hang up on one another.

Jou frowned, what is going on here? He thought as he drove towards the airport.

He hurried over to gate 207 and he had barely fifteen minutes to spare! He was caught in traffic in the freeway cause of some freak accident. He panted heavily as he waited for his sister's arrival as he sat on one of the chairs. He began reading a magazine that was just lying on the ground and soon, he didn't have to wait long since the flight was delayed by five minutes and thus the plane have came even though it was already 2:05pm.

He stood up and first of all, he saw that the business class people were coming out first and he knew than that Shizuka was coming out later. He was going to sit back down on his chair when a familiar brunette haired boy came out from the gates.

"Kaiba!" Jou cried in shock as the brunette turned around and he saw Jounouchi standing right in front of him with wide eyes.

"Jou, what are you doing here?" Seto asked as he stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm here to pick up my sister at this gate. What are YOU doing here?" Jou asked surprised.

Seto glared, "I should ask you," he said.

"I came here so instead of my sister getting a cab, she wouldn't pay the damn thing," Jou explained.

Seto blinked as he recalled the earlier conversation that he had with Shizuka before coming here.

(Flashback)

_"I'll tell Jou that I'll be coming in with a cab so he wouldn't expect that it would be you with a limo," Shizuka explained with a smile._

(End Flashback)

"Jou, do you remember the letter that I sent you awhile ago?" Seto asked.

Jou nodded, "Of course I do!" He said as he thought back.

(Flashback)

_Dear Pupppy,_

_When I visit you in Germany, you will not know when that will be and ONLY Shizuka knows and some of your friends. During that time, you will know that once I visit you in Germany, I have returned your feelings back to you and I will await for your return in Japan. Do not reaply to this and ONLY speak to your sister about some things. She had finally have the time to visit you in Germany will soon as well. Your mother gave her permission. I love you Katsuya Jounouchi. Don't break your promise to me now._

_-Your Master, Seto Kaiba_

(End Flashback)

Jou blushed as soon as he thought back. "So all of this was a set up and Shizuka is still back home in Japan?" He asked.

Seto nodded. "I wanted to surprise you, Jou. I guess it backfired huh?" He asked with a rare smile.

"S-Seto?" Jou asked nervously as he was unsure if he could call him by his first name.

Seto looked at him, "What is it?" He asked slowly.

"Can I have my first kiss done by you?" Jou asked sheepishly with embarrassment.

Seto gave him another smile and Jou was rewarded with a kiss on the lips right in front of the people who were coming out from the gates. "Is that to your liking?" He asked as he liked Jou's cuteness.

Jou nodded, "Seto?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"How am I going to explain this to Gretchen now? She was looking forward to meeting my sister and not my boyfriend," Jou explained.

Seto smirked, "We'll think of something puppy," he said and with that, the two kissed again knowing that the two have consulted their true feelings to one another.

* * *

End...

me: Just a short story...

Seto: Well? How was it?

Jou: Review and update!


End file.
